Need
by RedWords
Summary: Does Dean have what Roman needs? Ambreigns (I'm bad at summaries)
"Dean. Oh shit, Dean. Stop, should we be doing this?" Breathy pants escaped his mouth, eyes locked on the man kneeling on the ground.

That sinful tongue paused. Cold blue eyes looking up to meet gray. And a smile stretched across his face.

"Whose gonna stop us, Ro? Do you wanna stop? Cause I can take my business elsewhere." A huff of a laugh. Dean tried getting up from the scratchy carpet. But the hand on his head kept him grounded.

Dean looked back up at the older man, watching his chest rise and fall with broken breaths. His eyes were dilated but stared right passed Dean, lost in thoughts. While the shaky hand massaged the crown of Deans head.

"Ro, I just wanna take you there." The gray locked back to Dean in question.

"I'll get you panting my name. And we don't even have to regret this. Any of this, cause I'm what you need."

There's a deep intake of breath. The curls on Deans head, were being pushed back, tugged on. It goes and makes a sound come out, deep from within his throat. Low and drawn out. The Ohioans eyes squeeze closed. Not opening again till he hears that quiet laugh, up from above.

"You're what I need?" A thumb brushes down the side of Deans face. Going from temple, to the tip of his chin.

"I just might be crazy enough to believe you."

Good, is the thought that flashes through Deans mind, but he's to busy sucking in the tip, to say it out loud.

It wouldn't matter anyway, cause Roman's mind goes blank. Lost in the feeling of a warm tongue working him down.

"Dean, damnit Dean. Take it in, take more in." But instead of that warmth spreading down till he hits the back of the throat. It's all gone. And Deans mouth is occupied with a smug grin.

"Think you're missing something from that sentence, Big Dog." Those blue eyes don't look up in search of a reaction. You don't have to stare in order to know Roman's got a stormy expression across his face. So Dean's hand travels up and down the thick thigh in front of him. Distracting him from thinking of Roman. Above him, aching for that mouth to be right back, where it belongs.

"Please. This needs to be handled." The hands roaming up and down his thighs, halt. Just resting there for a few seconds. Until Dean leans his weight into it, pushing Roman back to sit on the bed.

Shocked eyes catch onto Dean, crawling closer. Watching the hand reach out for his deal. Closing, when it gripped him firm and stroked him slowly.

"Needs to be handled?"

It came out so airy, so faint that Roman had strained his ears to listen.

"Anyone else handle you before? Can they touch you here like this? Like I can."

Silence fills the air. That is until Dean strokes up and let's his thumb run across the head. A bead of precum rising on the tip. And that's when Roman's slight whimper breaks the quietness around them.

It warms Dean up, gets his heart pumping to know he's got so much affect on Ro like this. "I'll take that as a no, baby."

Roman watches through lidded eyes, as Dean leans over, his mouth open slightly. Dean hovers over for just a few seconds. Before opening wider, and bobbing his head down.

A grip settles in on Deans head, but the only thing he pays attention to, is making that high pitched sound, strangle out of Roman again, and again. Over and over.

"DEAN. Faster, please. Go faster. I need it."

His hips buck up into Dean's mouth. It's unexpected, making Dean choke a little. Causes tears to swell up a bit. His hands reach up to still Roman. He can feel something hitting the back of his throat, coating it. And that's when Roman falls back. Now laying on the bed. Arching for Dean. Who seizes up, then takes him all the way in. He hums, and Roman can feel all the vibrations go through him. A chill goes down his spine, his eyes open wide and Dean's name is tumbling out his mouth. He can't hold it in any longer.

Dean can feel it all go down his throat. Feels the way Roman tenses and then let's go. It's a rush, knowing Roman would let go just for him.

He brings his head up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Sits and stares at Roman's heaving chest, wide eyes and wild hair.

Gets a smile lighting up on his face. Roman stares back when he hears Dean mumble something to him.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said, My turn..."


End file.
